Mon mythe te séduira
by CrazyGirl'sDreams
Summary: Un séduisant blond, second de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Une splendide jeune femme aussi attirante que mystérieuse. - Deux zoans mythiques qui formeront un unique mythe. - Une rencontre. Une attirance. Une complicité. - Une histoire : la leur.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Vous connaissez tous Marco le Phoenix, cet impressionnant homme blond à la coupe de cheveux originale. Combattant hors pairs, homme séduisant et intelligent il cumule de nombreuses qualités. Il est le second de Barbe Blanche, l'un des rares possesseurs de zoan mythique et le supposé rival de Silver Rayleigh.

\- **_« Elle ? C'est une femme magnifique, une femme unique qui m'a fait devenir plus homme et qui m'a apporté quelque chose d'irremplaçable. »_**

Parlons du dénommé Silver Rayleigh. Célèbre pirate connut dans le monde entier de la piraterie, ancien bras droit du défunt roi des pirates Gold D. Roger. Aussi connut sous le nom du « Seigneur des ténèbres », son passé reste tout de même un mystère pour le monde entier.

\- **_« Lilith ? J'ai rencontré ce brin de jeune femme lorsqu'elle était toujours une enfant. D'agressive, pleurnicharde et grognonne elle est devenue une excellente combattante, volontaire et aimant la vie. Je suis tellement fier d'elle qu'il n'y a pas de mots. Toucher à Lilith équivaut à faire de moi son ennemi. »_**

Lilith donc ? Splendide jeune femme sûre d'elle et admirative de nombreux pirates. Elle est inconnue du gouvernement mondial mais ne le restera pas longtemps, après tout un autre zoan mythique ne peut qu'être attiré par son congénère.

\- **_« Lui ? C'est un homme incroyable, un homme comme il n'y en a pas d'autres qui m'a fait grandir, me sentir plus femme et qui m'a apporté ce qu'il me manquait pour être moi. »_**

Que diriez-vous de connaître leur histoire ? – Laquelle ? Celle qui conduira à un nouveau mythe.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre I_**

 _Elle courait, slalomant entre les différents arbres de cette dense forêt avec une agilité à faire pâlir les plus grands des félins. Ses pas feutrés se faisaient à peine entendre et sa vitesse lui permit de distancer sans problème ses poursuivants. Elle s'arrêta quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin sans montrer le moindre signe d'épuisement. Ses aptitudes physiques n'étaient plus à prouver depuis bien des années. Elle avança de plusieurs mètres encore, semblant chercher quelque chose du regard avant de finalement s'arrêter le regard fixé sur les arbres._

\- **_Allez Néméa sort de là ma belle._**

 _Une longue queue rayée fit son apparition, bientôt suivit d'un splendide félin qui la rejoint au sol. L'animal se frotta contre ses jambes en guise de salutation. La jeune femme lui répondit d'un léger sourire en lui caressant doucement la tête._

\- **_En route._** _Chuchota-t-elle en délaissant sa compagne qui ronronnait de ravissement_

 _Suivant le sentier principal, le_ _duo pour le moins singulier arriva aux abords d'un village bien animé._

* * *

À une vingtaine de minutes de la ville, un gigantesque navire venait d'amarrer. L'agitation régnait à son bord, en effet tout le monde ne pouvait descendre dès leur arrivée bien que tous le désiraient.

 **\- C'est quoi cette agitation yoï.** Interpella une voix masculine

 **\- Commandant Marco !**

Toutes les personnes présentent sur le pont se tournèrent vers le dit commandant qui paraissait tout droit sortie d'une sieste. Ce dernier les fixait d'ailleurs en baillant allègrement, une main sur sa hanche.

 **\- La troisième division veut descendre sur terre mais ils y sont déjà aller la fois dernière alors on leur dit que c'est notre tour à nous de la seconde.**

 **\- Peut-être mais le commandant Ace n'est même pas présent et aucune division ne peut y aller sans son commandant.**

Le commandant regarda chaque groupe avancer des arguments pour empêcher l'autre de descendre et sentit le mal de tête pondre. Il se massa les tempes tout en mordant légèrement ses lèvres.

 **\- Je descendrais personnellement avec Ace cette fois comme ça tout le monde sera content.**

Les pirates regardèrent le second de Barbe Blanche s'éloigner totalement mouchés. Ils savaient qu'essayer de contester n'était même pas possible alors ils retournèrent tous à leurs postes dépités.

Pendant ce temps Marco partit chercher le second commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche qu'il retrouva complètement endormis dans une tarte au citron. Soufflant à la fois de dépit et d'amusement, le blond le réveilla avant de prendre ensemble la direction de la ville de l'île estivale où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

* * *

Une taverne, des bruits de fonds et des exclamations de joie, des chansons au langage très fleurit, une odeur d'alcool ambiante. C'est dans ce cadre que nous retrouvons les deux commandants du géant des mers assis autour d'une table, chopes de rhum à la main. Ils discutaient tranquillement tout en profitant de l'ambiance du lieu.

 **\- Combien de temps pour recharger sur cette île ?** demanda une nouvelle fois Ace provoquant le soupir du blond

 **\- Cinq jours peut être même six, je te confirmerai ça une fois sur le navire.**

 **\- Autant ! Au moins l'île a un climat agréable.**

 **\- Puis-je prendre votre commande messieurs ?**

Ils se tournèrent de concert vers la voix féminine. Une magnifique jeune femme leur faisait face, carnet à la main et bout du stylo légèrement rentrée dans sa bouche. Elle avait le regard baissé sur ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains et ses sourcils légèrement froncés montraient sa concentration. Quelques mèches blanches dépassaient de son chignon serré censé retenir l'intégralité de sa chevelure immaculée. Elle nota rapidement quelque chose sur son carnet avant de lever son regard vers les deux hommes. Ces derniers furent soufflés à la vue de ce regard rouge orangé pétillant.

 **\- Simplement des gigots s'il vous plaît.**

Elle regarda le brun qui venait de commander et reporta son attention sur l'homme blond qui la fixait toujours avec attention. Elle hocha légèrement la tête en notant et sourit aux deux hommes.

 **\- Je vous apporte ça dans un instant messieurs les commandants.**

Puis elle s'éloigna en trottinant à moitié sans faire attention à l'étonnement de ses clients. Elle arriva rapidement dans la cuisine où elle trouva la cuisinière.

 **\- Paula chérie, tu peux me faire quatre gigots au plus vite s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Tout de suite Lilith.**

En attendant la commande la dénommée Lilith se posa devant un miroir pour essayer de remettre ses mèches en place. Ses yeux d'une couleur aussi vive que spéciale faisaient particulièrement ressortir ses cheveux aussi blancs que neige.

- **C'est prêt Lilith.** Interpella la cuisinière en lui tendant deux plats

La serveuse récupéra les assiettes en lançant un joyeux merci à l'autre femme. Dès son retour dans la salle elle sentit le regard de l'homme blond se poser sur elle.

- **Votre commande, connaissant l'appétit des pirates je me suis permise de mettre deux portions supplémentaires.**

Elle leurs sourit gentiment et se pencha pour poser les plats.

 **\- Bons appétits chers commandants.**

Marco regarda fixement la jeune femme partir. Son déhanchement félin, ses pas léger et sa délicieuse odeur qui s'éloignait avec elle. Ace regarda son ami reluquer la serveuse sans aucune discrétion en riant.

 **\- Oui Marco elle est jolie mais retient toi tout de même un minimum.**

 **\- C'est pas que ça. Elle nous connaît alors que tous les autres ignorent notre identité. Cette femme n'est pas n'importe qui.** Répondit le blond en fixant toujours la serveuse avec la même intensité

* * *

Vingt-trois heure. Lilith venait de finir son service et c'est en fermant le bar au moins une trentaine de minutes après le départ de ses collègues qu'elle _le_ vit. Adossé au mur de la ruelle sombre quelques mètres plus loin l'attendait l'homme blond de tout à l'heure.

 **\- Monsieur le commandant ? Vous m'attendiez ?** lança t'elle avec un sourire une fois à son niveau

- **Et apparemment ça te plaît.**

Lilith arriva au niveau du blond qui lui souriait amusé. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil tout en détachant ses cheveux. L'homme la regarda secouer sa tête pour répandre sa chevelure dans son dos. Il siffla doucement d'admiration en voyant qu'elle lui arrivait plus bas qu'aux fesses.

 **\- Impressionné ?**

 **\- Et bien plus encore.**

 **\- Oh oh, voyez vous ça monsieur le commandant a du répondant.**

Lilith observa l'homme se décoller du mur pour s'approcher d'elle.

 **\- Comme je le pensais tu me connais. Et à qui ais-je affaire ?**

 **\- Votre fan numéro un ?** tenta t'elle

 **\- Très drôle.**

Il profita du fait qu'elle avait détournée son regard pour saisir rapidement le bout de son écharpe et l'attirer à lui. Une fois proche il passa un bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il caressait sa joue du dos de la main de l'autre.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Roh, pas besoin d'être aussi entreprenant. Je m'appelle Lilith et par ailleurs je suis vraiment admiratif de votre personne commandant.** Puis son regard glissa sur le torse laissé à découvert du blond. **Et de votre corps. Wow vous êtes vraiment canon commandant Marco.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.**

Marco capta le regard faussement outré de la jeune femme et fit glisser une nouvelle fois le sien sur elle. Bien sûr il mentait, Lilith n'était pas d'une beauté banale, elle était magnifique. Sa peau de pêche qu'il sentait sous sa main, sa longue chevelure blanche comme il n'en avait jamais vu, ses lèvres pleines et pulpeuses et ses yeux rouges orangés envoûtants. Elle était splendide et en vue de son sourire après l'observation du blond, elle le savait très bien.

 **\- Vous comptez me tenir ainsi encore longtemps.**

 **\- Ca dépend, tu préférerais être plus prêt ou que je te lâche ?**

 **\- Hum…** elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre. **Tout ça est très tentant mais je passe mon tour.**

Elle s'éloigna pour prendre la direction de chez elle cependant elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui le sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Pour cette fois du moins.**

* * *

Lilith se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers son lieu de travail. Sa rencontre avec Marco hier l'avait beaucoup amusé et elle espérait sincèrement le revoir. Elle aimait sa vie mais elle était trop répétitive et manquait d'action depuis plusieurs mois. Ayant fermé le bar hier s'était à elle de l'ouvrir aujourd'hui, elle devrait être seule pendant les premières heures mais le reste de l'équipe devrait arriver vers onze heure. Une fois arrivée, elle se changea rapidement dans les vestiaires et prit place derrière le bar afin de nettoyer les verres.

* * *

La réunion des commandants venait de prendre fin, ils sortaient donc tous en parlant entre eux. Le commandant de la première flotte comptait profiter de l'agitation globale pour s'éclipser du bateau. Cependant il avait oublié deux détails qui firent qu'il dût ramener les commandants de la seconde et quatrième division avec lui. Premièrement ils étaient souvent ensemble tout les trois et donc savaient généralement ou chacun se trouvaient. Deuxième Thatch était à la fois une fouine et un coureur de jupon incontesté. Alors quand Ace lui avait raconté leur rencontre de la veille avec une femme mystérieuse mais sublime qui semblait plus que plaire à leur cher ami Marco, le châtain s'était fait un devoir de voir cette personne de ses propres yeux. C'est donc avec un soupir que Marco du se résoudre à partir accompagné de ses deux amis.

En une dizaine de minutes ils y étaient. Le bar semblait beaucoup moins agités que la veille, tellement qu'ils se demandaient s'il était bien ouvert, jusqu'à entendre des éclats de voix.

 **\- Comment ça non !** S'écria une voix masculine

 **\- Et bien je ne suis pas intéressée. Désolée pour vous, au revoir et bonne journée.** Répondit une femme sèchement

 **\- Quoi ? Vous osez me mettre à la porte ?**

 **\- Vous êtes d'une clairvoyance hors du commun.** Railla la femme

 **\- Et en plus vous êtes insolente. Ecoutez moi bien mademoiselle si vous n'acceptez pas je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous expulser.** Menaça l'homme

Les pirates se rapprochèrent de la fenêtre adjacente à la porte d'entrée. Un homme plus petit que Lilith qui n'était déjà pas très grande se trouvait en face d'elle. Le regard hautain et ses cheveux bruns gras plaqués à l'arrière de sa tête, il semblait penser que le monde était à ses pieds. Lilith quant à elle nettoyait de la vaisselle derrière le bar et semblait exaspérée au plus au point.

 **\- Ah oui ? Et pour quel motif hein ? Refus de sortir avec le plus gros lourdaud des hommes de cette terre ?** Railla t'elle

 **\- Exacte- que… Cessez de vous moquez de moi !** S'outra son interlocuteur

 **\- Et vous sortez d'ici j'ai des choses à faire.**

 **\- Et puis-je savoir quoi ?**

 **\- Travailler peut-être ? On peut pas tous comptez sur ses parents pour nous entretenir.**

 **\- Je travaille également ma chère mais la n'est pas le sujet, soyez prête pour 19 heures ce soir je passerais vous cherchez.**

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent l'ordre de l'homme. Bientôt des bruits de talon claquant sur le sol se firent entendre prévenant ainsi du mouvement et les quatre hommes la virent se déplacer jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.

 **\- Au revoir Georges et au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir.**

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas me-**

L'homme ne put finir sa phrase littéralement jeté dehors par la jeune femme qui claqua la porte. Trop consterné il ne remarqua même pas la présence des pirates qui restaient étonnés et amusés de la scène. Marco ouvrit la porte et eut tout juste le temps d'éviter la chaise lancée dans sa direction.

 **\- Oh c'est vous commandant…** Souffla Lilith gênée. **Désolée je pensais que c'était encore l'autre idiot.**

 **\- Des difficultés pour repousser tes prétendants, yoi ?** Demanda t'il amusé

 **\- J'en éjecte un et trois reviennent. La preuve vous êtes revenus avec deux autres amis.** Sourit' elle amusée

 **\- Sauf que tu seras à moi au final.**

Il était là avec le sourire aux lèvres debout en face d'elle, les mains dans les poches à la draguer ouvertement et ça lui plut. Lilith savait qu'elle était jolie et que bien des hommes tombaient à ses pieds pourtant ce grand blond aussi séduisant que puissant résistait et tentait d'inverser la tendance.

 **\- C'est ce que nous verrons monsieur le commandant. Alors tu ne me présentes pas ?**

 **\- Lilith je te présente Thatch et Ace, Thatch voici Lilith celle dont Ace te parlait hier.**

La jeune femme leur sourit et retourna derrière le bar. Marco s'assit bien en face d'elle afin de la regarder autant qu'il le désirait.

 **\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire c'est la maison qui offre.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, trois chopes de rhum.**

 **\- Je vais vous cherchez ça, par contre la cuisinière n'est pas encore la et il ne vaut mieux pas que je cuisine alors pas de repas pour vous messieurs désolée.**

Elle les laissa de son pas sautillant pour aller chercher un tonneau de rhum. Marco en profita pour détailler la tenue de la jeune femme. Elle était habillée simplement, un pantalon bleu marine près du corps, un sous pull fin à manche ¾ blanc et un tablier rouge par dessus le tout. Elle n'avait plus son écharpe de la veille et elle avait troquée ses jambières noires contre de simples talons noirs alors il en déduit qu'il s'agissait de sa tenue de travail.

 **\- Elle est vraiment belle.**

 **\- Je sais.** Répondit Marco qui savait que la remarque de Thatch lui était adressée

 **\- Et elle te plaît.**

 **\- C'est indéniable.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas l'air de la laisser indifférent.** Continua le châtain

 **\- J'ai remarqué.**

 **\- Elle te fera courir celle là.** Rajouta son coéquipier après un léger silence

Le blond rendit son sourire à son ami ayant comprit où il voulait en venir.

 **\- Le contraire me décevrait.**

 **\- Tu la veux.** Rigola Thatch en voyant le regard de Marco changé à la vue de Lilith qui revenait

- **Et je l'aurais.**

* * *

- **Tu as finis plus tôt aujourd'hui.**

Lilith se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix grave. Marco se trouvait à quelques mètres de la porte de derrière comme à son habitude. Les bras croisés sur son torse et son légendaire air endormis au visage, il l'attendait à la même place que depuis plusieurs jours. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait pour toujours être là alors que ses horaires variaient constamment mais elle n'était même plus étonnée de le trouver dans la ruelle à l'attendre.

 **\- Tu t'ennuyais déjà de moi ?** Taquina t'elle en le rejoignant

- **Tu sais bien que tu m'es devenu indispensable.**

 **\- Que de belles paroles, continue comme ça et tu finiras peut être par me charmer.**

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui posa un bisou brouillant sur la joue.

 **\- Vous êtes trop grand monsieur le commandant.** Souffla t'elle au blond qui la regardait du coin de l'œil

 **\- Je pourrais aussi te prendre pour te mettre en l'air mais tu ne t'es pas encore décidé.** Répondit-il en la regardant intensément

 **\- Pervers.**

Marco la regarda rougir avec plaisir et amusement. Ce petit jeu s'était installé entre eux dès leur première rencontre. Ils se plaisaient mutuellement et l'assumaient pleinement, maintenant le but était de faire céder l'autre en premier et le combat était rude. Lilith avait conscience de sa beauté envoûtante et de son physique avantageux cependant Marco savait lui aussi qu'il plaisait aux femmes et que son corps parfaitement sculpté par ses nombreux affrontements jouait en sa faveur. Ils se cherchaient, se tournaient autour jusqu'à ce que gagnant il y ait. C'était osé mais tellement excitant et aucun ne céderait la victoire à l'autre.

 **\- Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.** Lança soudainement Lilith en lui attrapant la main

 **\- Tu pourrais au moins attendre de savoir si je suis intéressé ou pas, yoï.**

Elle ignora royalement sa réponse et continua à le tirer à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent bien vite aux abords de la forêt dans laquelle Lilith s'engagea. Marco qui s'était contenté de la suivre jusqu'alors sans broncher se manifesta.

 **\- Tu es une fille étrange.**

 **\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?** Demanda t'elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil

 **\- Tu nous as reconnu Ace et moi avant même de nous adresser la parole et pourtant tu es restée calme là ou bien des personnes hommes comme femmes se seraient enfuis.**

Lilith haussa simplement les épaules en souriant.

 **\- Vu le regard que tu me lançais tu devais plus imaginer comment m'embarquer dans ton lit plutôt qu'à la meilleure façon de m'attaquer.**

 **\- Argument acceptable. Tu ne m'as jamais repoussée ou montrée des signes de mécontentement face à mes remarques et mon attitude alors que tu connais très bien mes arrières pensés.**

Marco se stoppa soudainement, profitant de la surprise de la femme pour l'attirer à lui dos contre torse.

 **\- Par arrières pensées tu veux dire, me séduire et me mettre dans ton lit pour mieux me jeter dès que j'aurais cédé ?** Enuméra t'elle en riant légèrement à cause du blond qui lui soufflait dans le cou

 **\- Entre autre. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé au sujet de la dernière partie.**

 **\- Ah ? Tu comptes me garder comme esclave sexuelle ?** Railla t'elle en se tournant vers lui

 **\- Quelle merveilleuse idée que voilà. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir accepter qu'un autre que moi puisse t'approcher après t'avoir goûter.**

Marco resserra son étreinte et fit passer son autre main sous le t-shirt de la demoiselle dans le but de caresser son dos.

 **\- Voyez vous ça. Dommage que je ne t'appartienne pas alors.** Elle tapa la main trop audacieuse. **Et on ne touche pas monsieur le commandant.**

Elle s'éloigna de lui et reprit sa marche non sans lui sourire avec amusement.

 **\- Et pour finir tu m'emmènes dans une forêt sombre en pleine nuit. Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi la plus impatiente de me laisser te faire gémir mon prénom.** Conclut le blond en la rattrapant en trois enjambées

 **\- Tu as peur ? Et moi qui croyais les pirates courageux.**

Le second de Barbe blanche lui lança un regard blasé.

- **Très drôle. A qui veux-tu me présenter ?**

 **\- Ma meilleure amie et également compagne de voyage depuis des années.**

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, les plantes autour d'eux bougèrent. Un simple pirate aurait été surpris mais pas Marco, il n'était pas le commandant de la première flotte de Newgate pour rien. Bien qu'il semblait détendu, son haki d'observation était constamment déployé, il avait donc _sentit_ l'arrivé de l'amie de Lilith depuis un moment. Le haki permettait de détecter bien des choses, le blond avait donc remarqué depuis le début qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une présence à _essence humaine_. Cependant il fut tout de même étonné de se retrouver face à une tigresse beaucoup plus imposante que la normal qui le fixait calmement de ses yeux bleus.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre II**_

 _Elle marchait, elle ne savait pas sur quelle île elle se trouvait depuis son naufrage ou même comment elle avait put survivre à la fureur de l'océan mais elle était en vie. Sa compagne de voyage était également vivante malgré son jeune âge et elle ressentit un soulagement sans borne. La perdre aurait été invivable pour elle qui n'avait déjà plus rien. Elle s'accroupit près de la jeune féline afin de la prendre dans ses bras, ce bain de mer forcé les avait toutes deux épuisées mais la petite tigresse restait la plus jeune et la plus vulnérable. Elle observa pour la première fois depuis son réveil son entourage. De grosses bulles voletaient de ci et de là dans les airs et d'immenses arbres rayés bleus et blanc l'entouraient. Elle s'approcha du plus proche et caressa du bout des doigts le numéro inscrit. Elle était certes jeune mais avait du apprendre à se débrouiller très vite et par conséquent à s'initier à la lecture et aux calculs._

\- **_Groove 53._** _Chuchota t'elle en penchant la tête._ _ **Où sommes nous tombés Néméa…**_

 _La petite tigresse se serra d'avantage contre elle lorsqu'elle dépassa le premier arbre_

* * *

Vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la rencontre de Marco et Koka et elle ne l'avait pas encore revu depuis. Ce derniers bien que légèrement surpris par la nature de la « meilleure amie » de Lilith avait fini par approcher de l'animal qui se laissa caresser. Cette expérience était inédite pour lui ce qu'il avoua à la jeune femme qui fut d'autant plus heureuse de son calme et sa réaction. A l'heure actuelle elle se trouvait à son travail à servir les clients. C'était pratiquement la fin de la semaine et elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait le premier commandant depuis seulement quatre jours pourtant elle lui avait déjà présenté l'une des seules personnes importantes pour elle.

\- **Lilith la commande de la table de monsieur est prête.**  
\- **Si seulement il pouvait considérer le fait que je la lui emmène comme un dîner et qu'il arrêtait enfin avec ses invitations à tout vas.** Se plaignit la femme en prenant le plat

La cuisinière Paula lui sourit d'amusement avec un clin d'œil.

\- **Que veux-tu, tu l'as ensorcelé comme tous les autres.**  
\- **Ouais bah je m'en passerais bien de tous ça.**

Paula la regarda quelques instants en silence avant de reprendre la parole.

\- **Tu sais, ça fait plusieurs mois que je te connais, tu plais à tous les hommes de l'île et je suis sûre qu'ailleurs aussi ils étaient sous ton charme et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vu avec personne.**  
\- **Je t'accorde que je ne veux pas de n'importe qui mais tu veux que je te dise un secret Paula ?** Demanda t'elle tandis que l'autre hochait vivement la tête. **Je suis plutôt du style grand blond séduisant à la coupe de cheveux originale et qui vit sa vie comme il l'entend.**

Ne s'attendant clairement pas à cette information, la cuisinière resta surprise comme deux flans tandis que Lilith sortait en riant. Ne regardant pas devant elle, elle percuta quelqu'un d'assez musclé vu la dureté du corps qui eut assez de réflexe pour la maintenir debout tout en rattrapant le plat sans aucune difficulté.

\- **Je t'ai connue plus adroite ma belle, c'est le fait de penser à moi qui te trouble autant ?**

\- **Bien évidemment monsieur le commandant vous êtes au cœur de toutes mes pensées.**

La réponse fit sourire Marco, il aimait cette façon qu'elle avait de passer tu tutoiement au vouvoiement. Et sa façon de l'appeler « monsieur le commandant » faisait souvent naître des scènes de la jeune femme et lui dans de toutes autres situations dans son imagination.

\- **Besoin d'aide ?** Questionna t'il en voyant Lilith reprendre le plat

\- **Non ça ira, si mon patron me voit entrain de me faire aider par un client je suis sûre de me faire éjecter visa.**

\- **Hm.**

Il la regarda s'éloigner les yeux pétillants avec un sourire à son égard. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être aussi belle et surtout pourquoi captait 'elle autant son attention ? Il n'avait la réponse ni de l'un ni de l'autre mais il se savait sous le charme. Le second du géant des mers prit place à une table dans un coin plus sombre où il avait une vue d'ensemble sur la salle et donc la demoiselle. Ses cheveux étaient encore attachés dans un chignon serré, ce qui lui fit se rappeler qu'il la préférait avec sa chevelure libre.

\- **Ah, toi aussi tu es tombé sous le charme de la belle Lilith.**

Marco regarda l'homme qui venait de l'interrompre dans son observation sans être le moins du monde surpris, après tout il l'avait sentis arrivé. Il était plutôt grand, d'un physique volumineux et possédait quelques dents en moins. Il lui rappelait son camarade Teach.

\- **Comment ne pas l'être.** Répondit-il finalement

\- **Ahah bien répondu. Tu devrais quand même te faire plus discrets lorsque tu la mates.**

Le verbe ne plaisait pas au blond étant donné qu'il regardait tout sur la jeune femme ; de ses cheveux à son sourire en passant par sa taille fine pour finir par son moindre froncement de sourcil. Cependant il laissa passé, son attention attirée par le sous-entendu.

\- **C'est à dire ?**

\- **Tu vois l'homme assis à cette table là bas ?**

\- **Ouais.** Dit Marco en repérant l'homme en question

\- **Il s'appelle George Lances, c'est le fils du maire de la ville. S'il y'a bien deux choses qui le mettent en rogne c'est qu'on se moque de sa petite taille et qu'on lui résiste.** Présenta l'homme brun avant de boire une gorgée de sa choppe

\- **Et le rapport avec Lilith ?**

\- **Forcément avec le statut de son père il est habitué à tout avoir, personne ne lui résiste jamais et hommes comme femmes il les traite comme il veut. Il est sortis avec toutes les plus belles femmes de l'île, allant jusqu'à abuser de l'autorité de son paternel lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas intéressées.**

En entendant cela le blond se rappela de la scène d'il y a deux jours. Ce George avait insisté lourdement auprès de sa belle afin qu'elle vienne à un rendez vous ; quitte à la menacer d'expulsion. Il comprit instantanément.

\- **Lilith a repoussé ses avances.**

\- **Exact. C'est carrément impossible de ne pas voir à quel point la demoiselle est splendide alors quand George l'a vu il a tout de suite commencé son numéro de charme pour l'embarquer. Il lui a tout offert : des bijoux, des robes excessivement chères et même une des plus belles maisons de l'île.**

\- **Seulement elle a refusé.** Sourit Marco qui commençait à cerner le personnage

\- **T'as tout compris. Le problème c'est que lorsque ce fils à papa veut quelque chose il n'accepte ni un refus ni qu'une autre personne se mette en travers de sa route.**

Marco comprit à son regard insistant que c'était lui l'obstacle sur la route de George et ça le fit rire moqueusement.

\- **Dommage pour lui alors, quand je veux quelque chose je le prends avec ou sans permission et je la veux.**

\- **À tes risques et périls l'ami.**

L'homme s'éloigna avec un vague signe de main alors que Marco retournait à l'observation de Lilith. Elle était justement entrait de servir l'énergumène et s'éloigna de sa table dès que ce fut fait comme s'il avait la peste. Le commandant la vit venir vers lui avec le sourire mais ne manqua de remarquer le regard coléreux et lubrique que George portait sur elle.

\- **Tu es toujours là c'est super. Je finis dans dix minutes, on y va après ?**

\- **Même si je ne voulais pas, se serrait un crime de refuser la demande d'une femme tel que toi.**

\- **Je croyais que les pirates défiaient tout le temps la loi.** Taquina t'elle en se retenant de sourire.

\- **Seulement quand elle ne nous plaît pas.**

Le blond lui sourit en lui prenant une main qu'il embrassa rapidement. Lilith elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir doucement en comprenant le sens caché de cette phrase. Ce type avait trop d'effet sur elle pour son propre bien.

* * *

\- **C'est bon je suis toute à toi.** S'exclama joyeusement Lilith

Marco ne manqua pas son clin d'œil subjectif et l'espace de quelques secondes il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Très vite il dut cesser pour ne pas que son corps se décide à réagir également.

\- **Et bien si une simple phrase te fait autant d'effet, je n'imagine pas si on passait à l'acte.** Continua t'elle en le frôlant délibérément une fois à son niveau

Avec un soupir de résignation qui servait également à évacuer ses pensées parasites, Marco se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir faire de l'effet.

\- **Ce soir c'est moi qui invite.** Lui dit-il finalement en se calmant

\- **Oh j'ai hâte de voir ça, et on va où ?**

\- **Surprise.**

\- **Je déteste ça.** Râla t'elle en le suivant tout de même ce qui fit sourire l'homme

Elle le pinça en guide de représailles bien qu'il ne sentit pratiquement rien. L'idée de la sortie du soir lui était venue après une discussion avec Thatch qui bien entendu suivait l'évolution de ces deux là avec attention. Il avait parié avec Ace que Lilith ferait céder le blond en premier connaissant le pouvoir d'une femme. Ace lui pensait que Marco serait le vainqueur, à peine un an qu'il le connaissait et il avait pu voir le nombre de conquêtes qu'il possédait à son palmarès. Malgré son caractère calme et réfléchit, il restait tout de même un homme qui aimait les femmes et les plaisirs qu'elles pouvaient leurs offrir.

\- **La plage ?**

\- **Tu n'aimes pas.** Déduit 'il en voyant la légère grimace sur son visage

\- **C'est pas ça… c'est juste que… je n'ai pas que des bons souvenirs avec l'océan.**

En effet la jeune femme s'était rapprochée inconsciemment du blond comme si elle se sentait protégée en sa présence. Décidant de tester sa théorie, Marco s'arrêta et lui saisit doucement le poignet pour l'attirer à lui.

\- **Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas rester, je ne te forcerais à rien ma belle.** Débuta le blond d'un ton apaisant. **Saches seulement que je te veux et que je ne laisses rien ni personne me détourner de mes objectifs. Et puis, tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas avec un commandant de Barbe blanche à tes côtés que tu devrais te sentir en danger.**

\- **Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein.** Rigola Lilith en l'entendant dire qu'il la désirait

\- **Avec tous tes prétendants je ne voudrais pas que tu oublies le plus intéressant.**

\- **Ah ? Tu affirmes clairement ta position de prétendant maintenant ?** Taquina t'elle alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de ses hanches

\- **Depuis le début je clame mon envie de toi chérie.** Chuchota le blond d'une voix chaude

Lilith frissonna doucement devant la phrase et son ton. Elle leva son visage vers Marco qui faisait bien une tête et demi de plus qu'elle et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- **Merci.** Souffla t'elle sincèrement

Il la guida sans répondre jugeant que c'était tout à fait normal, vers une nappe installée sur le sable. Lilith aperçut un panier qui contenait surement de quoi manger.

\- **Après toi.**

\- **Je te trouve drôlement poli et gentleman pour un pirate.**

Le commandant se stoppa dans son action, dans une position étrange à mis chemin entre être accroupis et s'asseoir, ce qui fit rire la belle aux éclats.

\- **Être un pirate ne veut pas dire ne pas connaître les bonnes manières jeune fille.** Marmonna t'il en lui donnant un pichenette sur le front

\- **Aïe ! Et puis comment ça jeune fille ? Je suis sûre que t'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi.** Puis en voyant le regard moqueur et peu convaincu du blond elle rajouta. **J'ai 23 ans tout de même !**

\- **C'est bien ce que je disais t'es encore une enfant.**

Il rit en voyant le regard noir de la femme et ses joues gonflées.

\- **Dans ce cas tu peux arrêter avec tes avances, je ne sors pas avec un vieux, encore moins quand il a une coupe de cheveux bizarre et qu'il montre clairement être un adepte de la pédophilie.** S'exclama t'elle en lui tirant la langue

Il y eut un léger blanc durant lequel Marco la fixait estomaqué alors qu'elle lui souriait vicieusement. Puis le blond se leva d'un coup, manquant de peu le bras de Lilith qu'il avait tenté de saisir. Bien vite une course poursuite s'engagea entre un grand homme blond légèrement énervé malgré son sourire en coin et une belle jeune femme à la chevelure immaculée qui riait aux éclats.

* * *

\- **Et après ?** Questionna vivement Lilith curieuse

\- **Après il s'est fait rétamé par père en un seul coup.** Répondit Marco ce qui déclencha le rire de la jeune femme

\- **C'était évident, 3 jours d'affrontements non stop avec un grand corsaire et il pensait pouvoir faire face à un empereur malgré ça.** Pouffa t'elle la main devant la bouche

\- **Quoi qu'il en soit, Ace est vraiment têtue même s'il s'est assagit depuis notre rencontre. Pendant des semaines il a essuyé échec sur échec dans des tentatives de meurtre contre père.**

Lilith regarda brièvement le commandant qui marchait derrière elle par dessus son épaule.

\- **Et pourtant maintenant il est lui aussi un commandant.**

\- **Oui.** Sourit le blond et la jeune femme crut discerner une légère touche de fierté dans sa voix. **Au début je ne te cacherais pas que ça m'énervait, père les avait épargné lui et son équipage et nous l'avions accueillit au sein de notre famille et il ne montrait aucune reconnaissance.**

\- **Aujourd'hui pourtant vous m'avez l'air proche tous les 2, enfin 3 si l'on inclut Thatch.** Réfléchit Lilith en le fixant avec attention

\- **C'est le cas, nous sommes pratiquement toujours ensemble. Au bout d'un moment les tentatives d'Ace ont diminuées, elles étaient de plus en plus rare et nous avions compris Thatch et moi qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pour discuter. Alors on s'est lancé et on lui a parlé, ça n'a pas été évident mais après des heures de discussion il avait comprit pourquoi nous appelons tous Barbe blanche : « père ». Le reste est venu tout seul, à partir du moment où il accepté le fait de faire partis de l'équipage il s'est donné à fond. Les membres de l'équipage en voyant à quel point il nous appréciait et qui reconnaissaient tous sa force ont fait la demande pour qu'il devienne un des commandants.**

\- **Je vois. C'est une belle amitié qui vous lie.** Chuchota Lilith avec une légère envie

Marco remarqua son léger changement d'humeur mais ne dit rien. Il avait crut comprendre d'après les dires de Lilith et la perception de son haki d'observation qu'elle avait un lien vraiment fort avec la féline. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il commençait à la cerner et la jeune femme ne semblait pas être proche de grand monde. Soudain il sentit des présences qui se rapprochaient de leur destination. Le commandant croisa le regard de Lilith qui semblait elle aussi les avoir sentit, il mis ce détail de côté sur les points à éclaircir à son sujet, et se concentra sur elle qui paniquait légèrement.

\- **Il faut que j'y aille tout de suite désolée.**

\- **Calme toi deux secondes chérie.**

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par le blond qui lui attrapa le poignet. Elle tenta de se dégager sans succès et consentit à lui faire face, le visage sérieux.

\- **Marco tu es mignon comme tout mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer là.**

\- **Parce que tu m'as entendu prétendre le contraire ?** Questionna le blond sourcil haussé, tout sourire ayant déserté son visage. **Je t'empêche juste de faire une connerie en te précipitant bêtement dans un piège.**

\- **Qui te dis que-**

\- **Tais toi et écoute moi.** Coupa t'il directement. **Les personnes en approchent ont clairement des intentions négatives à ton égard. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu seras mienne et on ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient.**

Lilith leva les yeux au ciel, tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager sans succès pour finalement lui jeter un regard noir.

\- **Je t'ai dis que c'est pas le moment pour ça alors lâche moi pour que-**

\- **Pour que tu ailles prendre le risque d'être blessée inutilement ?** Coupa à nouveau le blond sèchement. **Je t'ai dis que je ne rigolais pas alors soit attentive au lieu de m'interrompre. Ces gens veulent te faire du mal et je ne laisserais pas passer ça. Alors tu as deux solutions : soit tu me laisses t'accompagner et tu attends de voir comment les choses tournent pour qu'éventuellement on intervienne ; soit je te retiens ici de force et aussi mystérieuse sois tu je doutes que tu puisses rivaliser.**

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants avant qu'elle acquiesce lentement. L'instant d'après un magnifique oiseau fait de flammes bleus et jaunes lui faisait face. Le phénix lui tourna le dos tout en lui ordonnant de monter. Ne réfléchissant pas plus et se disant que si les flammes brûlaient il ne lui aurait pas demandé de grimper, Lilith prit place sur le dos de l'animal, les bras autour de son cou et ils décollèrent.

* * *

Des flammes, des cris de joies et l'odeur horrible de la fumée qui lui brûlait la gorge. Ils étaient arrivés il y a quelques minutes, Marco s'était posé en haut d'un arbre vraisemblablement centenaire et depuis ils assistaient à la totale destruction d'une maison. Il s'agissait d'une simple petite cabane en bois, à peine assez grande pour y loger deux personnes mais lorsqu'il vit l'émotion dans les yeux de Lilith, Marco comprit qu'il était question de bien plus.

\- **Je… je ne comprends pas.** Finit 'elle par murmurer sous le choc

\- **Où sommes nous Lilith ?** Demanda t'il sérieusement bien qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse

\- **C'est chez moi…**

Sa petite voix tourmenta quelque peu le commandant qui était habitué à la voir heureuse et souriante. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la ramener contre lui sans rien ajouter. C'était sa façon à lui de la soutenir.

Pendant des heures ils restèrent assis côte à côte à regarder l'habitat brûler. En reconnaissant George qui était certainement celui qui avait commandité tout cela, Marco voulut se lever pour lui en coller une mais l'état légèrement amorphe de la jeune femme le retînt.

Au petit matin il ne restait que des cendres de la maison et Lilith sembla se reconnecter avec l'arrivée des premiers rayons du soleil. D'un coup elle se leva, percuta le menton du blond qui avait posé sa tête sur la sienne et demanda à descendre sans même s'en inquiéter.

\- **Il faut que je la retrouve. Il faut que je la retrouve. Il faut que je la retrouve.**

Marco l'observait silencieuse répéter inlassablement cette litanie en la suivant comme son ombre. Vingt minutes plus tard, la jeune femme continuait à marmonner tout en marchant rapidement et lui commençait doucement à en avoir marre de cette attitude. D'accord elle s'inquiétait mais pas de quoi devenir folle non plus. Alors qu'il allait la stopper, elle le fit d'elle même le regard rivé sur un buisson semblable à une centaine d'autres.

\- **Tu es là !** S'écria t'elle soulagée en se précipitant dans l'amas naturel

\- **Elle va bien ?**

Lilith jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme et hocha simplement la tête. Elle n'était même pas étonnée qu'il est compris quel était l'objet de sa recherche, cet homme était d'une clairvoyance redoutable.

\- **J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi Néméa.** Murmura t'elle en enlaçant la tigresse légèrement sonnée par l'incendie

* * *

Ils étaient retournés à la plage. Lilith assise sur le sol, la tigresse allongée à ses côtés la tête sur ses cuisses et Marco debout derrière elle. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pris la parole depuis le malheureux événement plus tôt dans la soirée. Il devait être dans les alentours de deux heures du matin et la lune illuminait l'océan. Le commandant observait en silence la jeune femme, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées et il savait que le mieux était d'attendre qu'elle prenne la parole. Ce faisant, il profitait uniquement de sa présence à ses côtés pour l'admirer. Un quart d'heure passa ainsi et en l'entendant prendre une profonde respiration il sut que la discussion qui allait suivre aurait un impact sur leurs deux existences.

\- **C'est comment d'être un pirate ?** Demanda t'elle calmement

\- **C'est super, il y a toujours des aventures à vivre, des personnes à rencontrer et des obstacles à surmonter. C'est une perpétuelle quête de sensation et une découverte constante des plaisirs de la vie. Être pirate c'est la plus belle façon de vivre sa vie car tu possèdes ce que tout le monde désir : la liberté.** Expliqua t'il passionnément

\- **Je vois.**

Elle semblait encore dans ses pensées alors Marco prit les choses en main.

\- **Non.** Dit-il fermement

\- **Pardon ?** Pour le coup elle semblait complètement perdue

\- **Tu ne peux pas savoir ou même comprendre ce qu'est être un pirate.**

\- **Mais… tu viens de me dire que-**

\- **Je t'ai donné ma vision, mes ressentis. Pour moi c'est tout ça être un pirate.** Commença t'il en baissant le regard sur elle. **Si tu veux vraiment savoir, il te suffit d'agir en conséquence.** Puis voyant son incompréhension, il soupira et lui tendis la main en souriant. **Viens avec moi Lilith et à ce moment là seulement tu auras ta réponse.**

Lilith le regarda longuement, et enfin elle lui rendit son sourire : elle avait pris sa décision.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà. Bien le bonsoir, se sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Désolée pour le léger retard, je passe le bac cette année donc avec les révisions et les fêtes comme la fête des mères, anniversaires familiaux etc... Je n'ai pas toujours le_ _temps d'avancer sur les chapitres et donc d'en poser un déjà finit. Pour tous vous dire, j'essaye toujours d'avoir 2 voire 3 chapitres d'avance afin de pouvoir vous en proposer un chaque semaine. Cependant bien que les idées soient présentes, la mise en page et la création des dialogues prennent du temps. J'essaye de ne pas bâcler les choses pour vous proposer une histoire agréable alors je ne veux pas forcer les choses pour au final rendre la fan-fiction barbante._

 _Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et j'espère en avoir tout autant et même plus pour ce chapitre. Encore une fois peut importe les remarques, les questions n'hésitez pas. Normalement j'ai répondu à toutes les précédentes reviews mais il m'est impossible de répondre à certaines en passant directement par la Box donc j'y répondrais ici._

 _Au niveau de la durée de l'histoire : pour le moment elle se composera minimum de 15 chapitres mais dès que je me serais décidée je vous en ferais part._

 _En espérant que vous apprécierez la lecture. Bye._


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre III_**

 ** _\- Ah, tu es encore là gamine._** _Interpella une voix grave et masculine_

 ** _\- Et où je pourrais aller appart ici vieillard ? Je te rappel que j'ai tout perdu dans la tempête qui m'a menée jusqu'ici !_**

 _L'homme rit de bon cœur face à son ton hargneux. Il s'assit à ses côtés et se pencha pour voir ce qu'elle faisait._

 ** _\- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu te trimbales avec cette boule de poile. T'aurais du la manger tiens._**

 _La fillette lui lança un regard noir et resserra ses bras autour du bébé félin._

 ** _\- Premièrement ça ne se mange pas les tigres, deuxièmement elle était toute seule, sans abris et sous la pluie. J'allais quand même pas la laisser comme ça. Elle est comme moi…_**

 _Bien que la dernière partie ait été murmurée, il l'avait très bien entendu. Il la fixa encore pendant quelques minutes avant de reporter son attention sur le journal posé devant lui. En débutant sa lecture, l'homme ne put que se répéter qu'elle était bien étrange cette petite qu'il avait recueillit il y a une semaine._

* * *

8 heures. Une belle jeune femme à la chevelure immaculée marchait d'un bon pas en direction de la seule taverne de l'île. Bien qu'elle ait acceptée de devenir une pirate aux côtés de Marco, Lilith lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne partirait pas comme une voleuse. Il était donc convenu que le blond la rejoigne dans la ruelle habituelle, à l'arrière de la taverne après qu'elle ait fait ses adieux à quelques personnes. Elle arriva rapidement à son futur ex lieu de travail, dans lequel elle retrouve Paula pour qui s'était le tour de faire l'ouverture.

 **\- Salut Lilith, je croyais que tu ne devais arriver que ce soir ?** Accueillit 'elle surprise de voir la belle

 **\- Bonjour, je venais justement pour vous parlez de ça. Le patron est là ?**

En parlant du loup, il venait de sortir des cuisines qui lui servaient accessoirement de bureau.

 **\- Je t'attendais jeune fille, viens avec moi. Je te parlerais après Paula.**

Surprises, elles s'échangèrent un regard étonné avant que la plus jeune ne rattrape l'homme qui maintenait la porte ouverte pour elle.

 **\- Vous vouliez me parler patron ?**

 **\- Oui, oui donne moi juste deux secondes le temps que je retrouve quelque chose.**

L'homme dans la cinquantaine semblait en effet être à la recherche d'un objet introuvable. Il dut bien faire trois placards avant de sortir un gros paquet rectangulaire marron.

 **\- Ah voilà.** Il lui fit face souriant. **C'est ton père qui te l'envoie.**

 **\- Mon père ? Mais comment vous-**

 **\- Comment je le connais ?** Finit-il en riant devant son air abasourdis. **Et bien tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton père a rencontré beaucoup de monde durant sa vie. Certaines de ces personnes à qui il avait sauvé estiment qu'elles ont une dette éternelle envers lui. Tout ce qu'il nous demande est donc de veiller sur toi, sa précieuse fille.**

Lilith sembla toujours autant sous le choc après la nouvelle. Elle prit le carton que lui tendait son patron et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil : de nouveaux vêtements, une grosse bourse, un sac et des armes.

 **\- Par veiller sur moi vous voulez dire m'espionner ?** Questionna t'elle blasée en remarquant qu'il y a avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait dedans

 **\- Et bien pas tout a fait.** Rigola son patron quelque peu gêné. **Quand j'ai appris que le comte Georges avait fait incendier ta maison, je lui ai téléphoné-**

 **\- Vous avez quoi ?** S'écria t'elle choquée

S'il disait la vérité, et ça semblait être le cas, il devait savoir que son père était du style papa poule sur les bords alors l'appeler pour lui annoncer qu'on voulait du mal à sa fille était la meilleure façon de le voir débarquer et tout détruire. Oui, le père de Lilith avait des réactions assez extrêmes.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lorsque je lui ai dis qu'il ne t'était rien arrivé à toi mais juste à la maison, il s'est calmé –bien que légèrement- et m'a demandé de te fournir tout ce qu'il te fallait.**

 **\- Je vois… euh… merci alors ?** Répondit 'elle hésitante

 **\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Lilith, je n'aurais jamais crut pouvoir rencontrer la fille de l'homme pour qui j'ai une reconnaissance éternelle.**

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit tout de même. Son père faisait cet effet à beaucoup de monde. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire au revoir elle sembla se rappeler d'une chose capitale.

 **\- Enfaite, comment avez vous sus que j'étais bien sa fille ?** Interrogea t'elle méfiante alors qu'il riait

 **\- Il m'avait bien dis que tu étais intelligente, et également que tu étais magnifique. Je vois qu'il n'a pas exagéré ses dires.**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil appréciateur et Lilith se demanda vaguement si le mieux était de rire ou de vomir. Pas que son patron était laid, mais… disons qu'il n'était pas à son goût et surtout qu'il était _beaucoup_ trop vieux pour elle.

 **\- Ton père envoie cette photo de toi à toutes les personnes chargées de ta surveillance.**

Curieuse, elle s'approcha et eut un tic nerveux en voyant une photo d'elle souriante avec sa tigresse à ses côtés. La photo aurait été très jolie s'il n'y avait pas écrit en gros dessus : « Ma petite puce Lilith, s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit je vous en tiendrais personnellement pour responsable et même le diable ne saura pas vous protégez de ma fureur. » Elle regarda son ancien patron qui avait blanchis en relisant la menace et soupira : son père était un homme extrême que voulez vous.

Quand la jeune femme rejoignit le second de Barbe blanche, elle s'attendit à le trouver dans son habituelle position : appuyé sur le mur avec son air endormis mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il semblait plongé dans une discussion assez importante à travers son den-den mushi alors elle en profita pour l'observer. Ses courts cheveux blonds à la coupe originale étaient toujours autant en bataille. Il portait son habituel pantacourt noir, accompagné de sa chemise violette et ses traditionnelles sandales de spartiates trônaient à ses pieds. Elle le vit renifler légèrement et sut qu'il avait repéré sa présence.

 **\- Bon Ace, on règlera ça au bateau. Je récupère Lilith et on arrive.**

 **\- Ok, mais fait vite, vous avez pas le temps de faire des trucs cochons avec ta copine.**

Lilith l'entendit soupirer et l'imaginait sans peine lever les yeux au ciel, puis il se tourna vers elle et sa réaction la fit sourire : elle avait espérer une réaction dès qu'elle avait enfilée la tenue qu'on lui avait offerte. _Putain, pensa Marco en la détaillant avec attention, c'était quoi cette tenue ?_ Les nouveaux habits de la jeune femme étaient radicalement différents des premiers. _Et elle me faisait déjà de l'effet avec son pantalon et son tricot._ Elle était vêtue d'une chemise à dentelle blanche qui laissait ses épaules à nue pourvut d'un léger col montant noir et d'une jupe blanche à légers volants surmontée d'une couche de tissus noire également. Des sortes de plaques de métal d'un noir ébène brillant et profond protégeaient son ventre et rehaussait sa poitrine elles descendaient pour s'arrêter de façon à tout de même cacher son intimité. La jupe arrivait à mi- mollet mais s'ouvrait en une longue fente arrondit sur le devant. Elle portait de plus de hautes jambières à talons aussi noirs que les plaques protectrices qui s'arrêtait là où ces dernières prenaient fin. Pour compléter la tenue, elle portait également les sortes d'armures à ses poignets et une épée pendait à sa taille ses cheveux quant à eux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Cette tenue bien que sublime lui apportait également une totale liberté de mouvement ce qui était plus que bienvenue pour sa nouvelle vie.

 **\- Et bien, je savais que ça te plairait mais pas à ce point.** Ria t'elle doucement en s'approchant de lui de sa démarche féline

 **\- Tu… les sors d'où ces habits ?** Questionna le blond troublé

 **\- Oh, encore un coup de mon père.** Répondit 'elle en haussant les épaules

 **\- Ton père !**

Marco la regarda une nouvelle fois et manqua de s'étrangler, comment ça son père ? Quel père pouvait donner ce genre de tenue à sa fille, encore plus en sachant à quel point cette dernière était magnifique de base. Il la vit se placer devant lui les mains sur les hanches tandis qu'elle penchait la tête avec un petit sourire. _Je devrais la faire mienne là tout de suite._

 **\- Pas sûr que Barbe blanche m'accepte dans son équipage s'il voit que je rends son premier commandant hors service.**

 **\- Crois moi si je bouge maintenant se sera pour te prendre sur le champ dans cette ruelle.** Murmura le blond d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude

Lilith rougit violemment en l'entendant, il pouvait quand même dire les choses avec plus de tact ! Marco soupira longuement pour évacuer la tension qui commençait à s'accumuler dans son corps et lui saisit une main qu'il porta à son visage.

 **\- Tu es trop belle pour ton propre bien, chérie.**

 **\- Eh eh, je suis censée le prendre comment ça ?** Sourit 'elle nerveusement

Le blond, lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, ses yeux ne lâchant pas le visage rougissait de la jeune femme. Puis il se pencha pour lui poser un baiser sur le front, avant de descendre vers son oreille alors qu'elle se figeait le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

 **\- Prend le comme tu veux mais dis toi bien que je n'ai que d'avantage envie de te posséder en cet instant. Et dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, je m'appliquerais soigneusement à te faire hurler mon nom dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables.**

Son chuchotement sensuel et grave, son souffle qui caressait sa peau tendue lorsqu'il lui baisa le cou et ses propos dénués de la moindre pudeur lui donnèrent l'impression de fondre. Il lui lança un regard satisfait de son effet, saisit son sac et prit la direction du Moby Dick.

 **\- Qui est hors service déjà ?** Lança t'il moqueur alors qu'elle le rattrapait enfin

 **\- La ferme.** Grogna t'elle en lui donnant un coup de coude

* * *

Le Mody Dick, énorme navire en forme de baleine inspirant tout le reste de la flotte et abritant le célèbre équipage de Barbe Blanche. Vu la taille du bateau, il était normal que le capitaine soit énorme. Pourtant, Lilith ne s'attendait pas à ça.

 **\- Wow.** Souffla t'elle impressionnée faisant sourire Marco

 **\- Bienvenue sur le Moby Dick ma belle.**

Il la guida vers le pont principal en la laissant passer devant. Tous les commandants présents étaient réunis autour du capitaine, lui même assis sur un gigantesque siège. Bien qu'elle ait déjà entendu parlé de lui, Lilith était tout de même étonnée et il fallait bien l'avouer, légèrement intimidé. Elle se rapprocha du blond qui avait pris un temps d'avance, sous les regards qui ne la lâchaient pas.

 **\- Père.** Salua Marco en faisant un signe de tête

 **\- Marco mon fils, bienvenue à la maison.** Il prit de ses nouvelles avant de regarder dans son dos. **Et qui est donc cette jeune femme qui se cache dans ton dos ?**

La jeune femme en question s'avança légèrement de façon à être au niveau du blond.

 **\- Je m'appelle Lilith, enchantée monsieur Newgate et je souhaites intégrer votre équipage. Je sais me défendre si jamais vous comptiez poser la question.** Se présenta t'elle avec un sourire timide. **Par contre j'ai déjà un père que j'aime plus que tout au monde et que personne ne pourra jamais remplacer. Alors si vous appelez ainsi est obligatoire pour être accepté, je préfère continuer ma route seule.** Lança t'elle en le défiant du regard

Un long silence suivit sa réplique et alors que beaucoup la regardait comme une folle et que Marco lui soupirait ayant sentis venir le coup le géant des mers éclata de rire.

 **\- Je t'aime bien petite ! C'est d'accord, de toute façon Marco t'a recommandé et ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois avant toi. Tu dois donc être quelqu'un d'assez singulier. Á partir d'aujourd'hui, la jeune Lilith fait donc partis de notre famille, accueillez la comme il se doit mes enfants.** Scanda le géant sous les acclamations des pirates

Marco capta le regard de sa nouvelle coéquipière et y lut de la joie, de l'excitation mais également une once d'appréhension. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant et un clin d'œil le message passa sans problème. _Je suis là ma belle, ne t'en fais pas._

* * *

 **\- Alors la c'est l'infirmerie qui comme tu peux le voir est déjà bondée alors qu'il n'est que treize heures.** Présenta une femme brune en montrant une vaste pièce remplit de lit effectivement occupés. **Je ne vais d'ailleurs pas pouvoir rester longtemps étant donné la charge de travaille que nous donne ces idiots.**

 **\- Pas de problème, c'est déjà super sympas de ta part de me faire la visite.** Sourit Lilith amusée

 **\- Un peu plus loin il y a le dortoir des infirmières. Tout comme pour les commandants, le chef qui soit disant passant est justement entrain de te parler possède sa propre cabine.**

Lilith nota mentalement le couloir qu'elle lui indiquait avant de la suivre à nouveau.

 **\- Là nous sommes sur le vrai Moby Dick, père possède toute une flotte alors ne sois pas étonnée de voir d'autres navires de même apparence bien que celui-ci soit plus grands.** Expliqua la brune en ouvrant une large porte qui menait au pont

 **\- Il y en a combien ?** Demanda la plus jeune curieuse

 **\- En tout nous avons seize flottes et donc autant de commandant.** Répondit joyeusement l'infirmière en chef contente de l'attention, ça changeait des pirates

Elles avaient à peine débarqué sur le pont qu'une plantureuse blonde vêtue d'une très courte tenue d'infirmière les intercepta. Lilith n'écouta pas spécialement leur échange préférant observer les pirates présent sur le pont vaguer à leurs occupations.

 **\- Désolée Lilith je vais devoir te laisser la, ils ont besoin de moi à l'infirmerie. Leïla va t'accompagner pour rejoindre le commandant Marco, c'est lui qui connaît ton affectation et ta chambre.** S'excusa t'elle sincèrement avant de prendre rapidement la direction d'où elles venaient

Lilith resta légèrement étonnée devant ce départ précipité bien qu'elle comprenait cependant lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la dénommée Leïla l'agacement prit très vite le pas sur l'étonnement. Pourquoi cette blonde vulgaire la fixait-elle aussi dédaigneusement ?

 **\- Anh. C'est donc toi la fameuse fille que le commandant Marco à ramener.** Elle lui tourna autour avant de faire une moue de dégout. **Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve.**

Choquée, la nouvelle regarda la blonde s'éloigner en roulant exagérément des hanches. _Je vais me la faire celle là._

 **\- Commandant Marco !** S'exclama Leïla en se précipitant vers lui

 **\- Ah Leïla, tu me cherchais ?** Demanda t'il en tentant de dégager son bras qu'elle le serra effrontément contre son opulente poitrine

 **\- Du tout, je voulais juste venir voir mon commandant préféré.** Minauda la blonde en battant des cils

Lilith regardait la scène d'un peu plus loin complètement blasée. _Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre._ Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant le regard du blond se fixer quelques secondes sur la poitrine offerte de la blonde et se demanda si elle était vraiment obligée d'être spectatrice de cette scène.

 **\- Ma belle Lilith tu viens nous honorer de ta présence ?** L'aborda Thatch en lui baisant la main

 **\- Bien sûr, j'ai su que tu avais envie de me revoir dès notre première rencontre.** Sourit 'elle amusée. **Ace n'est pas là ?**

 **\- Tu m'en vois comblé.** **Et non, il est… occupé en ce moment.** Répondit le châtain en levant les yeux aux ciels. Puis il capta le regard de Marco qui s'était tourné vers eux. **Serrais-ce lui ton favoris maintenant ?**

La jeune femme rigola franchement face à son clin d'œil ayant comprit son manège. Elle se prit donc au jeu.

 **\- Il ne me semblait pourtant pas avoir dit que j'en avais un. Certains d'entre eux peuvent être tellement inintéressant dans leurs attitudes.** Lui souffla t'elle dans la confidence en jetant un regard appuyé au commandant blond

 **\- Donc malgré tous mes mots d'amour à ton égard tu penses encore à ne pas me donner la première place dans ton cœur ?** Demanda ce dernier faussement indigné en s'approchant d'eux

 **\- Hum…** **Laisse moi réfléchir…** **Non.** **Il te manque définitivement beaucoup à faire pour seulement espérer y trouver une place.** Lança Lilith taquine

 **\- Bien.** Répondit 'il simplement ce qui la surpris

Elle le regarda réellement étonnée de sa réponse.

 **\- Dans ce cas je me ferais un devoir de m'y construire une place de premier choix.** Murmura langoureusement Marco à son oreille alors qu'il venait de la rapprocher de lui

Lilith ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de gêne. Cet homme avait un effet incontestable sur elle. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge avant de le pointer du doigt d'un geste impérieux.

 **\- En attendant amenez moi à ma chambre monsieur le commandant.**

 **\- Tes désirs sont des ordres princesse.** Sourit 'il amusé en lui caressant brièvement la joue

Thatch aperçut clairement le regard noir que leur lança une Leïla totalement oubliée et en réponse celui moqueur de Lilith. Il fallait qu'il surveille ça de plus près, ça pouvait s'avérer amusant.

* * *

Lilith ouvrit la porte indiquée par Marco. Elle avait été étonnée de bénéficier d'une cabine seule étant donné qu'appart l'infirmière en chef, toutes les autres filles dormaient dans une pièce commune. En sois ça l'arrangeait, après tout elle devait encore aller récupérer Néméa qui profitait de ces dernières heures dans la forêt et la tigresse n'était pas du style à partager son territoire. Elle acceptait et respectait Lilith car elle était son alpha mais toutes autres personnes devaient se tenir loin, très loin de son lieu d'habitation.

La chambre n'était ni grande, ni trop petite. Elle possédait le strict minimum à savoir une armoire, une table de chevet et un lit. La jeune femme supposa sans problème que l'autre porte présente dans la pièce abritait correspondait surement à une salle de bain. Elle finit par se tourner vers Marco en souriant d'enthousiasme après ces minutes d'observation silencieuses. Avant qu'il n'est put dire quoique ce soit elle le sera dans ses bras.

 **\- Merci !**

Le commandant lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir. Une nouvelle fois l'odeur de la femme l'envoûta et il s'entendit à peine répondre. _Merci à toi de découvrir la piraterie à mes côtés._

* * *

 _Voilà voilà. Bonsoir je reviens après une longue absence je le sais et je m'en excuse. Les examens sont passés et j'ai eu mes résultats du bac. C'est donc avec joie et fin prête à continuer la rédaction de l'histoire que je vous poste ce chapitre. Je l'avais déjà écrit et en vue de mon très grand retard j'ai préféré vous le postez tout de suite sans pour autant avoir encore pu appliqué les conseils que vous m'avez gentiment adressé._

 _J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que vous continuez à poster des reviews malgré mon absence et j'ai fais de mon mieux pour répondre à chacune d'entre elles. J'espère en avoir autant pour ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez surtout pas à en postez de nouvelles, à me donner votre avis ou à me dire si mon OC Lilith tourne à la Mary-Sue ; ou encore pire si Marco devient OOC._

 _J'aimerais moi aussi avant de vous laissez mes chers lecteurs vous posez une question. La taille des chapitres vous convient-elle ou préférerez-vous qu'ils soient plus long ? Plus court c'est impossible car je trouve que c'est déjà le minimum._

 _Bon donc sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture. Je vous fais de gros bisous. Bye._


End file.
